Hot and wet, in the deep end
by X abbodon X
Summary: A young Pokemon trainer heads out following some local rumours of mermaids and get's more than he bargined for.


**Hot and wet, in the deep end**

This is a half sequal to A Different Lesson, although it is not nessacary to read that story before this one. Written on request by Ablearcher and Beta read by TJay Dragg

* * *

James shook his head and smiled "Ok thank you." he said politely as he walked on down the street. He had only been on Cinnabar Island for a little while and he had heard quite a few locals talking about a mermaid, He shook his head chuckling softly. Of course there were no such things, as he left for the stretch of beach that most of the sightings had occurred on. Although there were no mermaids, that much he was sure, he still hoped to find a Seel or Dewgong. Quickly leaving the town behind he walked along the pleasant shores of the volcanic island his brown eyes constantly scanning the water near the coast, looking for any usual movement in the waves that would signify the presence of a Pokemon; although he knew that the beach the locals had told him was a bit further along it never hurt to keep your eyes open. James sighed as he walked, his light blonde hair rustling softly in the ocean breeze; he had become a Pokemon trainer after growing up with a case of smallest child syndrome. He wasn't particularly tall nor handsome, and his brothers usually out did him at every turn; so he took up Pokemon training to try and earn a name for himself and finally leave his brothers' shadows. At 15 he had only been on his journey about a year and he was, in his opinion, a natural, having already obtaining four strong Pokemon and five Gym badges. He had come to Cinnabar seeking a fire type to add to his team but these rampant rumours of a mermaid had reminded him that he also needed a water type.

Further down the beach Pearl was lying in her favourite spot her eyes closed as she sunbathed, the tip of her long tail flicking small sprays of water up, as her tail lazily swung from side to side. Happy that the villagers had stopped bothering her, Pearl was content to spend the day relaxing. Although she did somewhat miss having people to play with.

James sighed as the sandy expanse, turned into a terrain of uneven black volcanic rock. His eyes ran across the surface looking for any telltale signs that there may still be lava present. After about a minute he decided it must have been an old lava flow that created the feature, and stepped up onto the black rock although he kept himself on edge, even old cooled lava flows sometimes contained active magma tubes. He continued forward at a steady pace the strong sun making the black rock uncomfortably hot underfoot, looking ahead he gave a small sigh of relief when he realised he would soon be back on the cooler sand and sped up very slightly, the uneven footing making going any faster dangerous.

Reaching the other side he jumped onto the sand then, pulling off his shoes, dipped his feet into the sea to help cool them down. Looking out to sea he noticed something blue moving against the black of the many rocky outcrops that dotted the shores, squinting hard and shielding his eyes from the sunlight he looked harder the shape was hard to make out but it looked like a fishes' tail.

"Well I think we can rule out Seel or Dewgong" James muttered slightly disappointed. Although he couldn't make out enough detail to know exactly what species of Pokemon it was, he knew the neither of the two he had originally predicted were blue. Looking again he sighed realising he would have to swim if he wanted to reach the pillar the mystery Pokemon was inhabiting. He paused in thought for a few seconds before reaching down to his belt and selecting a net ball from amongst the four balls attached to his belt.

"Go Beedrill!" he called tossing the ball up, in a bright flash of light the bug Pokemon appeared in front of James "Beedrill, go get that Pokemon!" he called pointing at the tail as it yet again came out from behind the rock.

Pearl opened an eye as she heard a voice listening hard she heard a rapidly approaching low buzzing noise, she definitely recognised that sound but she couldn't place it. Rolling onto her feet she glanced back towards the beach easily spotting a human shape along with the rapidly approaching Beedrill. Quickly coming to the conclusion that the human was a trainer Pearl launched herself off the rocky outcrop firing off a few small water gun attacks for cover as she dove neatly into the sea.

James gasped when he got a good look at the Pokémon. It was a Vaporeon, he couldn't believe his luck! He had come expecting a Seel or Dewgong but this was so much better! Shaking his head to clear those thoughts aside he calmed himself down his eyes raking over the surface of the water searching for the Vaporeon. "Beedrill, be ready!" he called out "When it resurfaces hit it with a twinneedle attack!"

Pearl circled Beedrill once before, realising it was going to wait for her to make the first strike, she turned and swam down the beach a small smirk playing on her lips. Unfortunately she couldn't stay in the water for too long, she knew her heat cycle was just beginning to kick in and if she stayed in the water for too long then the pheromones she secreted would attract every male in the area. Sighing softly she remembered that as a Vaporeon her pheromones where activated by water so she would have to dry off as soon as possible after leaving the water. She slipped onto the sandy beach and up the shore quickly bounding into the cover provided by the thin belt of forest that ran round the edge of the volcano, her eyes searching for a good hiding place to wait for the human to give up and leave.

James frowned and gave a heavy sigh "Beedrill return." he muttered dejectedly holding up the net ball and calling the Pokemon back. Clipping the ball back in it's position on his belt he turned his attention back to the ocean and gave another sigh "Dammit." he muttered. After a moment or two he turned and continued his walk down the beach reasoning that this must have been the Vaporeon's territory for it to have been confident enough to bask like that. And that in turn meant that it's den must have be somewhere close; his face curved into another little smile there was hope, he would catch it yet! James ambled slowly down the beach his eyes darting around searching for any clue that could possibly indicated where that Vaporeon had gone. His perseverance was soon rewarded as he spotted the tracks through the sand Pearl had left not two minutes ago.

"Bingo." he muttered triumphantly kneeling down and examining the tracks closer; they definitely matched what he knew about Vaporeon, although the rear paw seemed slightly elongated, bearing a slight resemblance to a human foot.

Standing up again James followed the path to the edge of the forest, pausing as the sand faded into the rich volcanic soil that vitalised the forest. Leaning down again James scrutinized the ground giving a frustrated sigh when he couldn't find any real track to follow. Pushing himself to his feet he reached back to his belt selecting one of only two ordinary pokeballs and tossing it up wordlessly. With the bright flash of light that always accompanied such an action an Absol materialised in front of James.

James smiled and gently rubbed Absol's head, mindful of her sharp horn, "Hey girl," he said gently "A Vaporeon went through here recently, do you think you can track it?"

Absol glanced up at James and gave a small nod "Ab." she said curtly before closing her eyes and sniffing the air. It took a little while to find this Vaporeon's scent trail, and when she did it was faint, very faint, barely detectable above the myriad of other smells that danced in the air. Smiling, Absol gave another small "Abbb" to tell James she had located the scent, before padding forward slowly following the trail towards it's source.

James smiled broadly as Absol picked up the scent giving her ear a friendly tweak, as they started walking slowly through the underbrush. They walked through the forest in silence for a minute or so, James refraining from speech for fear he would distract Absol from her task.

Finally Absol came to a stop her eyes darting around the small glen she had lead them too. The smell was stronger here. Still faint but stronger, indicating that this place was often frequented by their quarry. "Abbb ab so.l" Absol said softly not wanting to alert their target to their presence.

James gave a small smile and patted Absol's head "Thanks girl," he whispered quietly "take a rest." he carefully withdrew her into her pokeball then placed the ball back on it's spot on his belt. That done he advanced slowly forward looking carefully for any flashes of blue amongst the greens and browns that largely made up the forest environment.

Pearl opened an eye and kept perfectly still, although her ears where located internally they where no less sensitive than any other Pokémon. From her evolution tree and she had heard James' quiet speech along with the voice of an Absol.

"Gotcha." James said happily finally spotting the Vaporeon hidden in a hole at the base of a tree, Pearl gave a start at his sudden appearance, her eyes going wide. James froze when he saw her eyes, he had always believed that all Vaporeon had black eyes but this one's eyes where a beautiful green colour!

Pearl used that moment of hesitation to her advantage spraying James in the face with water and scampering past him giggling to herself. James spluttered and turned to face the Vaporeon, her voice telling him it was a she, a small smile breaking out "Oh it's on!" he declared running towards Pearl chuckling softly.

Pearl smiled broadly, he hadn't sent out a Pokemon... and he was laughing! She danced back as he grabbed for her spraying him lightly and giggling.

James flipped to him feet brushing the excess water out of his hair and shaking his head "I'm gonna get you," he threatened playfully advancing towards Pearl slowly this time, ready to avoid her water jets.

Pearl back up slightly ready to defend herself from his 'attacks'.

James smiled and gave a sudden burst of speed closing the distance between them and pinning Pearl down lightly, he made sure she would be able to escape if she wanted since he didn't want to panic what was essentially a wild Pokemon even if she was a particularly playful one, he smirked down at her "Got you," he hissed triumphantly "now what to do?" he mused aloud "maybe I'll tickle you or even use the dreaded noogie!" he chuckled.

Pearl giggled and turned her head up to face him letting fly with a close range water spray, showering them both in water, feeling an annoying pang from her womb when the water reactivated her pheromones, and giving a small annoyed mumble as she realised she would have to put up with the dull throbbing for a while. However, her attention was quickly dragged back to the game at hand when James started laughing.

"Sorry," he chuckled shaking the water off his head "that's not going to work this time!" he freed one hand using a knee to restrain the limbs he would otherwise have released "Now prepare for the tickling of a lifetime!"

Pearl chuckled and smiled, she hadn't had this much fun since she had last seen her family, thinking on her feet she leant up and gave James a small peck on the cheek, remembering how well it had worked on her brothers when they were younger and had played pretty much the same game.

James recoiled slightly blushing furiously "What did you?" he stuttered almost totally releasing his hold on Pearl hold in his shock.

Pearl giggled and wriggled out of his grip easily, then taking maximum advantage of his shock, leapt at him knocking him onto his back as she sat on his stomach, a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

James blinked and began chuckling softly when he realised what she had done, however he couldn't keep the blush off his cheeks, "That was sneaky..." he chuckled gently pushing her.

Pearl giggled and leaned in licking the tip of his nose in apology "Vaporeon vap vap vaaaap" she said echoing James' statement earlier.

James smiled although he couldn't understand Pearl he had a pretty good idea of what she had just said "At least I'm safe from being tickled" he joked "after all you have no fingers!"

Pearl smirked and glanced down at James, what he had said was true but she had never planned on tickling him, taking a deep breath she grinned evilly.

James realised what was about to happen "Nooo" he cried playfully bringing his hands up to shield his face from the expected torrent of water.

Pearl smiled and giggled before releasing a torrent of water onto James body before jumping off a small smug smirk on her face.

James spluttered and shook the excess water off "Ok, I give" he chuckled pushing himself to his feet and shaking as much of the water off his hair and clothes as he could.

Pearl smiled and stepped forward giving his nose another little lick "Vap vapooooreon" she thanked him gently before gently padding out of the clearing.

James shook his head as he stood up glancing down "Oh dammit" he muttered irritably "My clothes are soaked" he sighed "and I didn't catch her." he added miserably. Sighing again he snapped a few branches and twigs off the surrounding trees and piled them up in the middle of the clearing "I'll have to dry my clothes out." he muttered shaking his head "Mum'll kill me if I make myself ill again."

As Pearl padded back towards the beach she kept glancing over her shoulder expecting to see that human run up behind her and every time he wasn't she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. Pausing Pearl looked behind her again, she stood there for a while. Could she have fallen for a human? No, she couldn't, he was a different species... but then again... she cast her mind back to her parents. Her father had been an Umbreon, yes, but her mother, well, she was human. Pearl smiled softly, maybe being with a human wasn't so wrong... I mean her on mother was a human so why couldn't she... It was worth a shot wasn't it? A deep throb from her womb seemed to answer her questions and with that she turned around and began a slow unsure walk back towards the clearing and the human.

Back in the clearing James gave a small cheer when the fire finally caught, the embers quickly spreading as the fire grew, backing off he glanced around the clearing again before beginning to strip off his sodden clothes, placing them next to the fire and weighing them down with small rocks. He paused when he reached his boxers, they hadn't been soaked as much as the rest of his outfit but they were still damp, after a moment of deliberation he decided to keep the garment on. He sat next to the fire hoping that everything would dry properly before night fell and the temperature dropped.

Pearl soon found herself back on the edge of the clearing advancing softly she peered through the foliage that was shielding her from what, if anything, was in the clearing. She froze and blushed when she saw James sitting in his boxers next to the fire, his eyes half lidded as he gazed off into space, her womb gave an insistent throb and after a moment drinking in the sight she began to move forward into the clearing.

James snapped out of his daydream when he heard a rustling, his head swung round and his eyes locked onto Pearl, a deep blush spread across his cheeks as he suddenly became aware of his near nudity. James gave a small wave "Hello again... ummm do you have a name?" he greeted Pearl still trying to figure out why he was feeling so embarrassed around her.

Pearl advanced and gave a small nod "Vapoooor vap vapoooreon" she said pausing and giggling when she realised he could understand her speech. After a moments deliberation she padded to the edge of the clearing and picked up a few sticks then carried them over to James and used them to spell out her name.

James watched with amazement as Pearl spelt out her name "So you're called Pearl?" he asked gently "I'm James." he said shifting to try and conceal as much of his body as he could.

Pearl smiled and gave a small nod, begrudgingly admitted that her mother may have been right about learning to read and write, and settled down next to James smiling up at him.

James smiled and reached out slowly, worried he might scare her away if he made sudden movements, his hand tenderly rubbing her head "What brings you back?" he asked happily

Pearl gave James an incredulous stare, couldn't he smell her?!

"Hmmm I'm missing something obvious aren't I?" James chuckled recognising the look from Absol and occasionally Ivysaur

Pearl chuckled and nodded, blushing slightly, trying to figure out how to tell James; if he didn't already know she would have to be blunt about it. She back off slightly and rolled over, spreading her rear paws apart, and gave him the perfect view of her engorged cunt as she lifting her head to look at him meaningfully.

James blushed heavily as his eye ran over her body; a small trickle of liquid leaking from her pussy which was very slightly open giving his prying eyes a small glimpse of glistening pink flesh however what really caught his attention were her breasts… they were small, barely noticeable in fact, but there were indeed two small mounds on her upper chest and he could see the very tip of nipples poking through the soft fur that covered them. He tore his eyes away from her female parts blushing harder, no she couldn't want that… stop being perverted he berated himself silently, shaking his head.

Pearl watched James with a bemused expression, surely he must have figured this out by now?! She gave a small whimper as she brought her eyes up to meet his, for Arceus' sake she could see his manhood had swelled up; yet he still seemed oblivious!

James smiled "I know girl" he chuckled, his cheeks still flushed red as the indecent images that had formed refused to leave his head, leaning forward he reached out and began to rub her belly.

Pearl gave a frustrated little growl, feverantly whishing she could talk and put this man straight! A small rush of jealousy flared up as she recalled one of her brothers having the ability to talk human; rolling away from his treatment she pushed herself to her feet and padded a short distance away before pausing and lowering her head to the ground, spreading her legs slightly, and lifting her tail up and holding it against her back.

James gave Pearl a surprised look when she broke away from his rubbing, and froze when she presented herself to him. There was no mistaking what she was doing and his erection jumped slightly at the sight "You want me?" he mumbled confused.

Pearl rolled her eyes slightly and nodded, of course she did!

James blushed and nodded "Oh" he muttered reaching down he pulled off his, by now mostly dry, boxers and tossed them carelessly aside, his erection throbbing as the slightly colder air hit it sending a shiver up his spine. He advanced slowly towards Pearl his eyes glued to her womanhood as her fluid slowly ran from between the delicate lips. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he reached her, reaching out he grabbed hold of her hips, and thrust forward with his hips whilst pulling her back to meet him. Both parties giving long drawn out groans as James hilted himself in one fluid thrust. James stayed still for an instant, the sensations racing through their bodies drawing the moment out to eternity as they savoured it, before he began to thrust slow at first, but quickly accelerating up before settling into his rhythm.

Pearl groaned and withed happily as James fucked her, he may have been slow to get a hint but by Arceus once he understood he was good! The slow drips of fluid from her womanhood had increased tenfold now resembling an almost constant flow rather than a slow drip.

James grunted and panted as he put all the power he could muster behind his thrusts, Pearls body was heavenly and her cunt was so warm and wet. His member twitched inside her as it sprayed his pre-cum into Pearl further lubricating her already sodden inner walls

Pearl murred and dug her paws into the ground as James pounded her relentlessly, feeling his cock spasm inside her sent waves of pleasure washing through her body.

James groaned gripping Pearl's hips tighter as he pulled her back to meet each of his thrusts, he could feel his pleasure reaching it's peak and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer, gathering all his remaining energy he focused it into his thrusts speeding up significantly and putting a little more force behind them.

Pearl gave a happy cry when he suddenly sped up; the surge of pleasure the speed change brought with it overwhelming her senses and sending her tipping over an edge she had been aware she was teetering on. As her orgasm ripped through her consciousness it was accompanied by a sudden surge of fluid from her cunt along with the raid wild undulation of her inner walls.

James froze mid thrust as his orgasm hit, the sudden change from rhythmic slow contractions to wild unpredictable undulation proving to be the final straw, his erection throbbed and twitched inside Pearl as he came into her.

Pearl screeched in completion repeating James' name over and over in her own language, as she felt his seed spurt into her needy womb, quelling the fire that had built up there. Giving happy little moans and murrs as her body shivered, aftershocks assaulting her senses as she slowly came down from her orgasmic high.

James groaned softly as he pulled back, the pleasure still running through his veins making every nerve tingle pleasantly, "Wow" he muttered "that was…" he trailed off finding no words to describe what had just transpired.

Pearl glanced up at James and nodded her agreement, it was indescribable and trying to find a word to fit it would only degrade the experience, giving a small smile as her green eyes met his brown ones.

James smiled as their eyes met "So are you going to let me catch you now?" he said softly

Pearl giggled and nodded softly, raising to her feet and padding unsteadily over to his trousers, still lying near the fire where he had left them to dry out, and found an empty great ball nudging the activator with her nose and disappearing in a soft red glow.

James climbed to his feet unsteadily and gazed in amazement at the great ball that now contained Pearl, a small niggling voice informing him that this was way to perfect to be real and that chances were he would wake up soon. He began to slowly move around the clearing getting dressed again.


End file.
